brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AnimalLoverErin/Answering questions is seriously underrated. This is so fun.
So, I got tagged by Casey2895 and Fangirl1418. My answers to Casey's questions 1) If you could be in charge of one day being as anything, what would you do? (Ex. Princess, leader of the country) I actually don't want to be powerful-I want to be a veterinary technician, and I'd be very happy being that. 2) Favourite Juice? Tropical. 3) You'd prefer friendship or romance? Friendship. My 2 best friends mean so much to me. 4) Favourite Tv shows? Blue Peter (I have 5 badges!), Blue Planet, The Pets Factor, LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission. 5) China, Japan or United States? I want to visit the United States one day. 6) You've been trapped in tower, how would you survived yourself? By staying calm, and using whatever I have to help me, and pray that I'll get saved somehow. 7) Favourite Number? 13. 8) Which Friends characters you relates the most? Mia (reboot). She's an outdoorsy animal lover, like me, and she also speaks her mind, which is something that I tend to do. 9) Diamonds or pearls? Diamonds. 10) What you usually do after dinner? Clear the table, then go online and do some stuff. 11) Honey or milk? Honey! 12) Heartlake City or Elvendale? Heartlake City! My answers to Fangirl's questions 1) Favorite thing you wrote/drew? Probably a chameleon. 2) Least favorite holiday tradition? I don't have one! 3) Favorite holiday tradition? Me and my family go sledging on the first day of snow with all the other families in the village. It's so fun! And on New Year's Eve, my family and I watch the London Fireworks. With each Dong that Big Ben does, we each try to eat one grape. 4) Your family’s own holiday tradition? Look at no.3! 5) Favorite type of dessert? Vegan lemon cheesecake! 6) Least favorite type of dessert? None! 7) Favorite time to draw/write? Draw in the late afternoon, when you can see hints of sunset coming on, but you still have plenty of light. 8) Favorite place to draw/write? Drawing on the bank of a nearby lake, under a willow tree. 9) Favorite youtuber? SuzelleDIY. 10) Your catchphrase? Nettly nettles! 11) Your favorite thing about your family? That we are helping each other as we each go through life. 12) Your favorite thing about you (personality or appearance)? I don't like to praise myself, but there's one thing. I don't give up. That has helped me to do amazing things and it will help me to do amazing things. 13) Favorite candy? Flying saucers! My questions #What do you use to cope when you’re feeling uncomfortable? #What makes you feel unstoppable? #If you could create a LEGO theme, what would it be? #What emotion do you experience the most? #If you could do anything for the rest of your life, what would that be? #Do you think you’re brave? #What are you best at? #What annoys you the most about people? #What makes you feel super loved? #Which mini'figure' theme is your fave? #What's the worst you've ever been physically hurt? #How many languages can you speak? #Describe yourself in 3 words. Tagged people *Blondwave *Fangirl1418 *Mrabidos21 *Lunadragongirl *Casey2895 *Pandaprincess7 Note I've really enjoyed doing this, but TBH I've run out of questions. So, I'm out of the 13 questions. It's been awesome doing them, so bye! And thanks to whoever thought it up! Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag